


Strange Yet Magical Events Part III

by DevilDragon8, LadySongBird16



Series: Strange Yet Magical Events [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDragon8/pseuds/DevilDragon8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySongBird16/pseuds/LadySongBird16
Summary: It's time for another year in the Harry Potter universe for the Elementals. The stress is starting to get to them, and they're extremely homesick. However, a new kind of evil is about to threaten Harry. How can they aid their friend this time? Rated T for language. Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not to me.





	1. The Letter

It's the end of summer now and the Elementals have been going through it mostly like they did last summer. Some things have been different though. Samantha and Jimmy have started to distance themselves from the others a bit, they weren't completely ignoring the others of course, but they have been having a lot of private conversations. Samantha has also been showing less emotion than usual. Amelia has been exchanging letters with Percy for almost the whole summer now. Bethany has found it amusing to tease her about it, but after being told almost a million times to stop now by Chelsea she's been doing it a lot less lately. At this exact moment, the Elementals were all outside on the beach. Jimmy and Samantha were sparring with each other while the others were sitting by the cave relaxing, with the exception of Chelsea who was in the water, swimming with Arrow.

"Do you think they're upset with us?" Bethany asked.

"I don't think they're angry directly at us. I think they're just mad because we don't have the same opinions about Dumbledore as they do." Amelia stated.

"Let's just give them some time. They have to cool down eventually." Chelsea said coming out of the water.

"Look, I think you all have mail," Arrow said looking at the sky as the Elementals' snowy owl came flying toward the house. The owl dropped a letter and a copy of the daily prophet above Samantha's who caught both before opening the letter.

"You guys, come here." She called to the others.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"It's from the Dumbledore. Apparently, Harry blew up his aunt, not blow up as in exploded, blew up as in like a balloon."

Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany looked up at the sky.

"Don't look up," Samantha said. "Anyway, we need to meet up with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron before we go back to school. Hermione will be there and so will Ron and his family. I guess they are back from Egypt."

"I bet Percy will be there Amelia." Bethany teased.

"Bethany, shut up," Amelia replied.

"Come on, let's go pack up," Samantha said.

So the Elementals returned to the house to pack up their trunks.  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
New Story, sorry it's been a long time since posting. Adulting is time-consuming. Please leave a kudos and a review if you have the time. I'm only going to say this once. I only own the OCs. See you soon! :)


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

The Elementals headed to the cave to let the familiars know that they had to leave a little early.

"What's going on you guys?" Gollum asked.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"You're obviously not telling us something," Arrow stated.

"Is there some kind of danger?" Claw asked.

"No, Harry just got into a bit of trouble again. In fact, he blew up his uncle's sister." Amelia said.

"Blew her up?" Abhay asked.

"Like a balloon," Bethany added.

The familiars looked up at the sky.

"Don't look up. Seriously, she's not going to come this way." Samantha said.

"So where do you have to meet up with him?" Skye asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London," Chelsea replied.

"So what do you want us to do?" Gollum asked.

"I think you guys should head over to Hogwarts a little early, people would recognize you in London, and there aren't any places to hide you there," Amelia replied.

"Okay, so we'll just see you guys at Hogwarts in a couple of days?" Claw asked.

"Yeah, we have to catch a train to London like now," Bethany replied.

"Okay, promise us you'll be careful," Arrow said.

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse we'll just set Samantha on whoever comes our way," Bethany stated.

"Can I eat them?" Samantha deadpanned.

"If you really want to then yes you can," Chelsea replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

So the Elementals made it to the train station just a few miles away from their beach house a few minutes before the train to London was about to leave. They were sitting in a private cabin so they could have a conversation in their normal voices.

"Hey guys, look at what's on the front page of the Daily Prophet," Samantha said showing the others.

"Sirius Black, he escaped from Azkaban?" Bethany asked.

"It says that he's the first one to do it," Chelsea said.

"Do you think he's a danger to us?" Amelia asked.

"With all the people we've dealt with in this universe who knows? He could be innocent." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe he is; maybe there's a big secret in this whole story," Chelsea said.

"Who would keep a secret in a case that's this serious?" Bethany asked.

"Seriously Bethany, who are we to judge secret keepers when we're keeping some of the biggest secrets of our lives right now?" Samantha asked.

"What do you mean?" Bethany asked.

"Tell me you didn't just ask that," Samantha said.

"Yes, I did." Bethany.

"In case you haven't realized Bethany this is one of the only times we'll be able to talk like this for months." Samantha deadpanned.

"On top of that, we can't tell anyone where we're really from, or what our real last names are, or that we're descendants of Merlin," Chelsea added.

"I guess you're right," Bethany replied.

The train left a few seconds later. The Elementals were quiet for a few minutes until Amelia decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey guys, do you remember when we got sorted?" She asked.

"Yeah, the sorting hat told all of us how much courage we all had, why?" Chelsea asked.

"The hat told Jimmy that he had a gift that not many possess," Amelia stated.

"Yeah, I remember that. I wonder what the hat meant." Chelsea replied.

Amelia, Bethany, and Chelsea all looked at Jimmy.

"I guess we can't hide anything from them anymore Samantha," Jimmy stated.

"You're right. You guys know all those extra training sessions that Jimmy and I had with Grandpa this summer?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Chelsea replied.

"Well, they were mostly for me, I'm telepathic, I just discovered it this summer and Grandpa was teaching me how to control it," Jimmy stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amelia asked.

"Grandpa told me I could bring one person to help me, so I chose Samantha," Jimmy replied.

"Why could you only bring one person?" Bethany asked.

"It's easier when you're not hearing a million thoughts at once." Samantha deadpanned.

"That is true. But still, why did you keep this from us?" Chelsea asked.

"We were kind of still mad about the whole Dumbledore thing," Jimmy replied.

"Well angry or not, we need to get along with each other. We're all we have left of our world and I'd like to keep it that way as long as we're stuck in this world." Chelsea stated.

"I agree," Amelia replied.

"Hey guys, I think we're here," Bethany said as the train pulled into the station.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The walk to the Leaky Cauldron wasn't too long; in fact, it was only ten minutes away from the train station. The Elementals tried to make small talk the whole way, but it mainly turned out to be about Jimmy's newly discovered power.

"So you can literally read our thoughts right now?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, you're thinking about all the theater performances you're missing since we've been here," Jimmy replied.

"Oh, what is Amelia thinking about; is it Percy?" Bethany teased.

"Bethany, what did I tell you about teasing Amelia about her relationship with Ron's brother?" Chelsea said in a motherly tone.

"They've only been exchanging letters, Bethany. Still, I should probably have a talk with him." Jimmy stated.

"Jimmy, you're not our brother," Samantha replied.

"I'm close enough," Jimmy said.

"He's got a point," Chelsea said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals finally got to the Leaky Cauldron; they paid for their rooms asked where Harry's room is. They decided to go to their rooms first to put their trunks away.

"Hey, our books are already here, but how?" Bethany asked.

"How do you think?" Samantha said emotionlessly.

"Dumbledore." Chelsea and Amelia said in unison.

"So, shall we go find Harry?" Jimmy asked from the doorway of the girls' room.

"Jimmy, have you ever heard of knocking?" Chelsea asked.

"Very funny, but seriously should we go find Harry?" Jimmy asked again.

"Yeah, let's go surprise, Harry," Bethany said cheerfully.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

So the Elementals made their way to Harry's room.

"Do you think we should wait until morning?" Chelsea asked.

"It's not that late, and he'll talk to us anytime," Samantha replied.

So Bethany knocked on the door and in less than ten seconds the door opened and the Elementals were facing their good friend, Harry Potter.

"Harry!" The girls squealed before tackling him into a hug.

"Hey, guys. When did you all get here?" Harry asked.

"About an hour ago, Dumbledore sent us a letter saying what happened," Amelia replied.

"Did she really blow up like a balloon?" Bethany asked.

"Yes but I didn't mean to, I just got so angry and next thing I knew she was floating away," Harry said.

The others went over to the window and looked at the sky.

"For the last time, she's not… Oh forget it, look if you want." Samantha said.

"The minister told me earlier, she's been changed back to normal and doesn't remember anything," Harry whispered to Samantha.

"I think will let them figure that out on their own," Samantha whispered back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo  
Hello again, told you I would see you again soon. Sorry, the first chapter was so short, more is yet to come. Please leave a kudos and a comment. See you soon! :)


	3. Dementors

The next day Hermione and the Weasleys showed up. The Elementals were glad to see their friends again. Things did get annoying though. Hermione had her cat Crookshanks with her and Ron complained about him chasing his rat Scabbers. The Elementals told both of them that they didn't wish to get involved. Amelia went to talk to Percy. Bethany saw this and thought it would be fun to tease them.

"Amelia's got a boyfriend; Amelia's got a boyfriend!" Bethany sang.

"Bethany, shut up!" Amelia yelled.

"Amelia loves Percy; Amelia loves Percy!" Bethany continued. Only this time Fred and George joined her.

"Bethany, what did I say about the teasing?" Chelsea said trying to push her away.

"Amelia and Percy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, come loves, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" All three sang. Bethany started making kissy faces at Amelia.

"Samantha, we can't get them to stop!" Chelsea yelled.

"I'm kind of busy here.' Samantha said from the table where she was playing Uno with Jimmy.

"Just come over here please, they're out of control!" Chelsea said.

"No, then Jimmy's going to look at my cards and cheat," Samantha yelled.

"Please, they won't stop!" Amelia yelled.

"Fine, I'll do it," Samantha said getting up from the table. "Frickin making me get up." She mumbled.

"Bethany." She said in a cross tone while glaring at the said girl.

Bethany immediately got the message that Samantha was pissed and walked away. Fred and George however, were still going at it. So Samantha went up behind them and whacked both of them in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Fred asked.

"For teasing them," Samantha said before returning to the table to finish her game with Jimmy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later the Elementals, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were at the train station.

The train got crowded rather quickly, and everyone got delayed because Ron lost Scabbers until his mom found it and handed it to him just as the train was about to pull away.

"Still can't believe that you blew her up. Bloody brilliant!" Ron said as the eight Gryffindors continued to look for an empty cabin.

"It's not funny Ron," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, Harry was lucky not to be expelled," Samantha added.

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested," Harry stated.

The eight friends stopped at a cabin that they found a man, supposedly asleep.

"Come on, everywhere else is full," Harry said.

The cabin was a little bit bigger than most of the other cabins, so everyone had a place to sit. Samantha, Jimmy, and Amelia sat on one side with Harry, and the mysterious man; Chelsea and Bethany sat on the other side next to Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder who he is," Jimmy stated.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione replied.

"How is it that she knows everything?" Ron asked.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald," Hermione replied.

"Do you suppose he's asleep?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chelsea asked.

"I need to tell you something," Harry replied closing the door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wait, so Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Amelia asked.

"You don't think he'll succeed, do you?" Bethany asked.

"Of course not. Except, no one's escaped from Azkaban before, and he's one of the most dangerous prisoners that was held there." Ron replied.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

Suddenly the train started to slow down before coming to a complete stop.

"Why've we stopped? We can't be there yet. Hermione said.

"I don't know. " Harry replied before opening the door and looking down the halls outside the compartment. "Maybe we've broken down."

Many other students were doing the same thing. Suddenly the lights in the train went off. The train started to rock causing Harry to fall back into the seat, and the door to slam closed again.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said looking out the window.

All of a sudden the water bottle sitting on the window began to freeze, and the window started to frost up. It was so cold that everyone was beginning to see their breath. Samantha, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy all looked at Chelsea who just shook her head.

"Yeah like I'd be doing this now, " Chelsea thought."I do have some control."

The train rocked again, making an even louder thud than before.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

Suddenly a tall hooded figure was standing outside the door to the eight friends' cabin. It moved it long bony fingers without touching the door, and it slowly slid open.

Everyone looked in fright and shock as the sinister-looking figure floated into the cabin.

First, it looked at Samantha and began to float toward her. Samantha had to act quickly, realizing no one was looking she produced a small ball of fire in her hand. It must have scared the creature because it backed away from her and went over towards Harry. The Elementals were not sure what was happening next, but it went over to Harry. Next thing they knew Professor Lupin was up, a white light illuminated from his wand and the figure was backing away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later Harry woke up. The Elementals were worried when he fainted, but Professor Lupin assured them that he would be okay when he woke up.

"Are you all right Harry?" Bethany asked.

"What happened?" Harry responded.

"Here eat, it will help," Lupin said handing Harry a piece of chocolate.

"What was that thing?" Amelia asked looking at Lupin.

"A dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius Black. It's gone now though." Lupin declared. "Now if you excuse me I need to have a word with the driver."

With that said the professor got up and left.

"So what exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"Well we sort of thought you were having a fit or something," Ron replied.

"At least that's what it looked like," Chelsea added.

"Did any of you… you know, faint?" Harry asked.

"No, but I felt like I'd never be happy again," Jimmy replied.

"There was somebody screaming, a woman," Harry stated.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Nobody screamed Harry," Hermione replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the train arrived everything seemed to just fly by until it was time the feast to start. Only Dumbledore said that he some announcements to make. The first one being that Professor Lupin was going to be the new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Of course, that's why he had to give you the chocolate Harry," Hermione said.

"Potter, is it true you fainted?" Malfoy whispered from the Slytherin table.

Samantha gave him an evil glare.

"Get him during the feast," Chelsea whispered.

The rest of the announcements were even more shocking. Hagrid was going to be new Care of Magical Creatures professor, which made the entire Gryffindor table to erupt with applause. Finally, there was the announcement about Hogwarts playing host to the dementors until Sirius Black is discovered. After that the feast went on as it usually did, only this time Samantha flung pudding over in the direction of the Slytherin table, and it landed right on Malfoy's face, causing almost the entire Gryffindor table to burst into laughter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night the girls were sitting in the common room in their pajamas playing Uno. Jimmy had gone up to the boys' dorm a while ago. They didn't know what they were doing up there, but there was a lot of noise.

A few minutes later Jimmy came down in his pajamas.

"Hey, Jimmy, what brings you down here?" Bethany asked.

"The guys were eating those weird jelly beans that make you make animal noises," Jimmy declared. "It was getting annoying. So what are you girls playing?"

"Uno," Samantha replied.

"Can I play too?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure," Amelia replied.

It was going to be a long year.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so it's been a while since I posted a chapter. I felt like editing, so more chapters will be coming your way soon. Leave a kudos and comment if you can. See you soon!


	4. Buckbeak and Boggarts

The next day was the first day of classes. The Elementals, minus Samantha were heading to Divination class with Harry and Ron. Samantha convinced Dumbledore to let her not take divination so she could spend extra time training with Grandpa.

"So where exactly is Samantha?" Ron asked.

"Well, Dumbledore asked her to do something things around the castle grounds; she's getting credit for it." Amelia replied.

"Does anyone know where Hermione is?" Harry asked.

"No, she was already gone by the time the rest of us finished getting ready for class. It was rather strange." Bethany replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

So Harry, Ron, and the four elementals made their way to divination class were they met Professor Trelawney, a middle-aged woman with thick bushy hair and thick round glasses. She gave each of the students a teacup and said that they would be reading tea leaves to try and predict the future.

"What nonsense." The Elementals heard a familiar and unexpected voice say.

They all looked to see Hermione sitting in between Harry and Ron.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked.

Me, I've been here the whole time." Hermione stated.

Professor Trelawney told everyone to exchange teacups after asking Neville if his grandmother was okay she went over to Ron, nearly scaring him when she asked him he was in the beyond.

"Sure. Well, Harry's got sort of a wonky cross that's a child in suffering, and that there can be the sun for happiness. So, you're going to suffer, but you're going to happy about it?" Ron stated in a confused tone.

"Give me the cup." Professor Trelawney said.

When Ron handed her the cup and she almost immediately dropped the cup and backed away in fear.

"My dear boy, you have the Grimm." Professor Trelawney said fearfully.

"The grin, what's the grin?" Seamus asked.

"Not, the grin you idiot, the Grimm, taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it's among one of the darkest omens in our world; it's an omen of death." A fellow Gryffindor student read from the textbook.

"If Samantha were here, I'm pretty sure she'd say that she has a bad feeling about this." Jimmy whispered to Bethany.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals, along with the trio were walking to Hagrid's hut for their first Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Do you think that the Grimm has anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked.

"Who knows, with the way things have gone these past two years it could be anything." Chelsea stated.

"Honestly, I think it's all ridiculous. Now Ancient Ruins, that's an interesting class." Hermione said.

"How many classes are you taking this year?" Ron asked.

"A few more than you all are taking." Hermione replied.

"Wait, Ancient Ruins is at the same time as Divination," Ron stated. "You'd have to in two places at once." 

"Honestly Ron, how could anyone possibly be in two places at once?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Who knows, anything could be possible with magic at this point," Bethany whispered to Amelia who nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys," Samantha yelled from the opposite direction before catching up with everyone just in front of Hagrid's hut.

"Hey Samantha, so what did Dumbledore have you do today?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he had me do some of Hagrid's work so he could prepare for the first class," Samantha fibbed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hagrid led the class into the forest and told them to open their books to page 49. Unexpectedly, the book attacked Neville and tore at his cloak.

"Are you okay Neville?" Chelsea asked, helping the klutzy Gryffindor back up on his feet.

"I'm okay," Neville said before the book attacked him again. Chelsea was a little bit frightened by the book at this point so she ran to catch up with the others.

"I think they're funny," Hermione deadpanned.

"Yes, they are," Malfoy said bitterly. "This place has really gone to the dogs. Wait until my father finds out that Dumbledore has this oaf teaching." 

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry commanded.

Malfoy just smirked before deciding to have himself a laugh.

"Dementor, dementor!" Malfoy yelled pointing ahead.

Everybody looked, but Malfoy and his cronies just laughed before pulling their cloaks over their heads and mockingly making moaning noises. Hermione pulled Harry away from the scene, and Jimmy and Chelsea had to hold Samantha back from attacking Malfoy. After that little fiasco Hagrid introduced the class to Buckbeak, a hipogriff.

"He's beautiful," Chelsea whispered to Samantha who nodded in agreement.

Hagrid asked who would like to come up and say hello, and everyone backed away except Harry. So Harry went up and bowed to the hipogriff, but Buckbeak started lifting his front legs and screeching. Hagrid told Harry to back off, but while he was backing up he stepped on a twig. Instead of moving toward Harry however, Buckbeak bowed back. Pleased with his success Hagrid told Harry he could go pet the hipogriff. Malfoy came up to the front with an apple, obviously expecting Harry to get hurt and it to be a show. Samantha took the apple and threw in the other direction before giving him a sinister smirk before walking away. After Harry successfully pet Buckbeak Hagrid put Harry on the hippogriff and they flew off.

"That looks hard," Amelia commented.

"It can't be more difficult than riding a dragon," Samantha replied.

After Harry came back everyone cheered. Malfoy, being the stupid idiot he is decided to insult Buckbeak, and got scratched as a consequence. So Hagrid dismissed class to take Malfoy to the hospital wing.

"I think I like Buckbeak," Jimmy commented.

"Yeah I definitely do too," Bethany replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall chatting, studying, or reading. The Elementals, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching Draco being doted by one of his cronies, Pansy Parkinson.

"What a cocky idiot," Chelsea stated.

"From what I heard, Draco's father is furious," Hermione stated.

"I could go scare him again," Samantha replied.

"Normally I wouldn't mind that Samantha, but for the sake of Hagrid keeping his job I'd advise against it, for now," Amelia said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"He's been cited, he's been cited," Seamus yelled running into the Great Hall with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Sirius Black," Seamus replied dropping the paper down on the table.

"Devon, that's not far from here," Hermione said.

"You don't think he'll come here, with the dementors everywhere?" Neville asked.

"Dementors, he's gotten by them once before," Seamus replied. "Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right, Black can be anywhere," a random Gryffindor student stated. "It's like trying to catch smoke."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day the Elementals headed to Defense against the Dark Arts. Once they got there they were surprised to see a wardrobe in the middle of the classroom. Professor Lupin asked the class if they knew what was in it. Seamus responded by saying it was a boggart. Lupin said that was correct and asked if anyone could tell him what a boggart looks like.

"No one knows," Hermione stated. "Boggarts are shape-shifters, they take the form of whatever a person fears the most." 

"When did she get here?" Ron asked looking at the Elementals. 

They just shrugged their shoulders.

Professor Lupin had everyone say the spell "Riddikulus" twice. Then he called on the Neville and asked him what he feared most. Oddly enough, it turned out to be Professor Snape. So when the boggart stepped out of the wardrobe in the form of Snape, Neville cast the spell and Snape was wearing old lady clothes, which made the entire class burst into laughter. 

After that Professor Lupin told everyone line up and find someone that shares the same fear as them if they can. Hermione and Amelia went behind Harry while Ron paired up with Bethany, Samantha with Jimmy, and Chelsea with Pavarti Patil. Bethany and Ron were first and a giant black widow spider appeared.

"Riddikulus," Both Gryffindors said waving their wands, causing the giant spider to now have roller blades and slip and slide everywhere.

Samantha and Jimmy walked up together next but for some reason the boggart had trouble shifting, yet it got closer to Samantha and Jimmy.

"Dude, personal space," Jimmy said to the struggling boggart.

The Boggart just slowly backed away from the two Gryffindors.

"Alright, why don't we just have the next two go," Professor Lupin said.

So Chelsea and Pavarti stepped up and the boggart turned into a giant snake.

"Riddikulus," They both said, and with that the snake turned into a giant jack-in-the-box.

Harry was next, and the Elementals had a feeling they already knew what it was going to transform into. Sadly they were right, the boggart shifted into a dementor, but before Harry could do anything Professor Lupin stepped in front of him and the dementor turned into the full moon. Professor Lupin used the spell to turn it into a balloon before banishing the boggart back into the wardrobe. He then dismissed class, much to everyone's complaints.

"So what are you guys afraid of?" Amelia asked Samantha and Jimmy. "You have to be afraid of something."

"Shots," Samantha replied.

"Clowns," Jimmy said.

"You guys confused it on purpose, didn't you?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, we sure did," Samantha deadpanned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later it was time for the first trip to Hogsmeade. The Elementals weren't too excited about them, but Dumbledore signed their permission slips, since they had no guardians in this world. They were disappointed to discover that Harry could not go because his permission slip wasn't signed.

"Guys, I have a plan," Samantha stated to the others. "I think we should take turns staying here with Harry during every visit to Hogsmeade. I really don't think he should be here alone."

"Alright, I'll stay with him first then," Chelsea volunteered.

"Just go on you guys, I'll see you later," Harry said to Ron, Hermione, and them.

"Actually Harry, I think I'll stay here and keep you company, " Chelsea replied. "I don't feel like going today anyway."

"None of you have to stay here with me," Harry said.

"You're not talking me out of this Harry," Chelsea declared. "Go on guys, we'll see you later." 

So the rest of the Elementals left with Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Chelsea went back toward the castle.


	5. Where's The Fat Lady?

So Chelsea stayed at the school with Harry while the others went to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. The two friends were currently standing on the bridge with Professor Lupin.

"You know, you didn't have to stay with me," Harry said to Chelsea.

"Samantha's word is law," Chelsea replied. "We're taking shifts; I didn't want to go today anyway."

"I think it's very generous of you and your cousins to make such an offer," Professor Lupin stated. "It shows how much you all treasure your friendship."

"Thank you, Professor," Chelsea replied.

"Professor, I wanted to ask you something," Harry said.

"You wanted to know why I stopped you from facing that boggart the other day in class," Professor Lupin said knowingly. "I could have sworn when you stepped up that it would take the form of Lord Voldemort."

"I did think of Voldemort at first, but then I thought about that night on the train when you stopped the dementor," Harry replied.

"Dementors are like fear itself Harry," Lupin stated. "They feed on every little happy thought until a person is left with nothing but his worst memories. Now you Harry have seen a lot of darkness in your life; you've known a lot of sadness."

"That night I heard a woman screaming," Harry declared. "It was my mother wasn't it?"

"You know Harry the first time I recognized you it wasn't because of your scar, it was because of your eyes," Lupin stated. "They're your mother, Lily's. I remember your mother; she was exceptionally kind and a dear friend. She was there to comfort me during a time when nobody else could. I believe that you have made some friends like that as well. " Lupin looked at Chelsea, who just gave an appreciative smile.

"Your father James on the other hand, he had shall we say, a talent for trouble," Lupin continued. "A talent, which it is rumored he passed to you."

Harry and Chelsea could only smile at that comment.

"Well we do help with that," Chelsea thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later everyone returned from Hogsmeade. Harry and Chelsea listened to Ron go on about all the shops that the others got to visit.

"What did you guys think of Hogsmeade?" Chelsea asked the other Elementals.

"It wasn't anything special," Samantha deadpanned.

"What's taking so long up there?" Amelia asked noticing the large crowd of people in front of them.

"Probably Neville forgot the password again," Ron replied.

"Hey!" Neville yelled. Apparently he was right behind them.

Ginny ran down the stairs toward the eight Gryffindors.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone," Ginny stated.

"Oh no!" Bethany exclaimed as everyone looked at the torn portrait.

"Serves her right; she was a bloody awful singer," Ron commented.

"That's not funny Ron," Hermione replied.

Soon after that Dumbledore arrived with Filch. He said that they needed to round up the ghosts and fine the Fat Lady, but Mr. Filch pointed to where he saw the Fat Lady. Almost immediately every student was running in the direction of the portrait where she was hiding.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eyes like the devil he had, and a soul just as black as them," the Fat Lady cried. "It's him headmaster, the one they all joke about, he's here, somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black."

After hearing this Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors straight to the Great Hall.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The entire Gryffindor house was lying in the Great Hall, most of them asleep. The Elementals however, could not sleep after all that happened today. So they were just listening to Dumbledore chat with some of the professors about how the search of the castle went. They heard Snape say something about one of the professors possibly assisting Black.

"Who would do that though?" Amelia thought.

By the time Dumbledore reached where Harry and the Elementals were lying Snape was asking if Harry should be warned. Dumbledore said maybe but for now to let him sleep.

"In dreams, we enter a world that's entirely ours," Dumbledore said. "We can climb the highest mountain, or swim in the deepest ocean."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

The next day everyone was sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts class waiting for Professor Lupin to arrive. Instead of Lupin, however, the class was greeted by Professor Snape storming into the class room, pulling down all the window shades with his wand, and telling the class to open their books to page 394.

"Excuse me, sir, where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"You're beloved professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the moment Mr. Potter," Snape declared. "Turn to page 394."

"Werewolves?" Ron asked as Snape magically made his book flip to page 394.

"But sir, we've just started discussing red caps and ghouls," Hermione said from next to Harry.

"When did she get here?" Ron asked.

Snape asked if anyone could tell the difference between an animagus and a werewolf. Hermione raised her hand, but like most times, Snape ignored her.

"Please sir, an animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice," Hermione explained. "With each full moon, he transforms and completely forgets who he is. He'd kill his own best friend if he could. Furthermore, the werewolf only answers to the call of its own kind."

Malfoy howled to mock Hermione.

"That was the worst werewolf impression I ever heard," Samantha thought.

After that Snape deducted points from Gryffindor because Hermione spoke out of term. Then he gave the class a two parchment assignment on the werewolf.

"But sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry stated.

"Then you and Miss Samantha better take good care tomorrow Mr. Potter, loss of limb will not excuse,…. page 394," Snape replied.

With that Snape went back to the lesson.


	6. Quidditch And The Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my coauthors DevilDragon8 and Bethany.

The next day the Elementals, minus Samantha who was on the field, where sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch. The weather outside was horrible; it made many of them think why Dumbledore would allow them to play in this weather. Regardless of the weather though, they were still cheering for Samantha and Harry.

Samantha absolutely hated this, sure she loved playing Quidditch, but this weather was making it difficult to see the quaffle and the other chasers. She just nearly avoided having a collision with Katie Bell, whose broomstick was struck by lightning. She tried as hard as she could to score another goal until she realized Harry was flying all the way up into the storm clouds. Out of instinct, she followed him once he was completely out of sight. When she finally caught up to him she realized that he and Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, where chasing after the snitch. Unfortunately, Cedric was struck by lightning and fell off his broom. Samantha realized the air around them was starting to get colder because her broom was starting to freeze. She looked ahead and noticed that Dementors were everywhere.

"Harry, we need to go back," She yelled at him.

But a dementor appeared out of nowhere and started sucking the life out of Harry, and he fell off his broom.

"Harry!" Samantha yelled as she flew down to catch up with his falling form, dodging dementors all the way. She tried to start a fire, but with the weather and her exhaustion, the flame was not big enough to scare even one dementor, let alone so many. Right as she caught up with Harry a dementor flew right in front of her and sucked out half of her strength. She ended up losing grip of her broom and the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was falling.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Do you think they're okay?" Samantha heard Ron's voice ask.

"What do you think Ron, they both fell over a hundred feet," Fred's voice replied.

"Come on Ron, let's push you off the astronomy tower and see how you look after, "George's voice says.

"I'd like to see that," Samantha said with a smile before opening her eyes.

"He'd probably look a lot better than he does know," Harry added before doing the exact same thing.

"How do you guys feel?" Chelsea asked.

"All right I guess," Samantha replied.

"You both gave us quite a scare," Fred stated.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You both fell off your broomsticks," Hermione replied.

"No, I meant the match, who won?" Harry asked.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Nobody blames you two," Hermione stated. "The dementors weren't supposed to come within the castle grounds. Dumbledore was furious; as soon as he saved you two he sent them off."

"There's something else Harry. Ron said ruefully. "When you fell, your broomstick sort of crashed into the Whomping Willow. Well, you can guess the rest."

Ron showed Harry the broken broomstick.

"Samantha, I'm afraid to say that yours did the exact same thing," Amelia said showing her the other broken Nimbus 2000.

After a while, everyone decided that it was time to leave.

"You girls go ahead; I'm going to talk to Samantha a little longer," Jimmy said.

Amelia, Bethany, Chelsea, the Weasley twins, and Percy were the last ones heading for the door when Samantha decided that she and Jimmy had to do something.

"Hey, Percy," Samantha called.

Said Head Boy turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Come here," Samantha said.

Percy gave her another questioning look.

"Come on, I'm sitting in a hospital bed," Samantha confirmed. "What could I possibly do? Come here, we just want to talk to you."

"Uh-oh Perce, I think you're about to get the talk from the possible future in-laws," Fred said laughing as he walked away.

"At least I have a girlfriend," Percy yelled back.

So Percy went over and reluctantly sat by Samantha's bedside on the opposite side of Jimmy.

"So, what do you two want to talk to me about?" Percy asked.

"We understand that you've taken a liking to Amelia," Jimmy stated.

"How did you figure that out?" Percy asked.

"You wrote to each other all summer, you talk to each other whatever chance you get, and you just called her your girlfriend," Jimmy replied.

"That aside, we like you and everything; but if you hurt her, we hurt you," Samantha threatened.

"Are we unclear in any way?" Jimmy asked seriously.

"No," Percy replied.

"Alright, you can go then," Samantha replied.

Percy practically ran out of the hospital wing. When he was gone, Samantha heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Samantha," The voice in the bed next to her spoke.

Samantha turned to see fellow chaser and teammate in the bed next to her. She almost forgot that she nearly had a collision with Katie earlier.

"Oh, hey Katie," she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, you and Harry had it worse than me," Katie replied.

"Some game huh?"Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Katie replied. "Hey, speaking of games do you think the Holyhead Harpies have a chance this week?"

"I think they can get a win or two with the way their chasers are moving," Samantha replied.

"Oh yeah, Jimmy, this is Katie Bell, she's a year ahead of us," Samantha said introducing him to her teammate.

"Hi Jimmy, it's nice to meet you," Katie said.

"Likewise," Jimmy replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Two months went by and Christmas was slowly approaching. Today was another trip to Hogsmeade, and it was Samantha's turn to stay with Harry. She and Harry were currently standing in the clock tower, watching other students move around in the snow below.

"You know, you could have gone with them, Samantha," Harry stated.

"As Chelsea said two months ago Harry, my word is law whether I like it or not," Samantha replied. "Besides I really didn't want to go in the snow. You really want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

So the two went to get Harry's invisibility cloak and started walking through the courtyard.

"Samantha?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Samantha replied.

"What did you mean by whether you like it or not?" Harry asked.

"I really don't like the fact that I'm the leader sometimes. I don't like making decisions, but when push comes to shove I can." Samantha stated.

"Why do you have to be the leader?" Harry asked.

"Well, Amelia is the smartest, but she thinks too much with her head and not enough with her heart, and she doesn't really trust her instincts," Samantha explained. "Jimmy can be protective of us all, but he doesn't think ahead. Bethany comes up with almost a million options, so she has a hard time making decisions. Chelsea is very motherly to all of us, but that makes it difficult for her to make tough decisions."

Suddenly the two friends felt someone grabbing them; they realized it was Fred and George.

"Clever you two," Fred said.

"But not clever enough," George added.

"Let us go you, jokesters," Samantha complained.

"Guys, come on, we're trying to get to Hogsmeade," Harry stated.

"We know," Fred replied.

"We know a better way," George added.

The twins dragged the two into one of the deserted corridors of the castle and pulled the cloak off of them before placing a parchment in Harry's hand.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked.

The twins just laughed.

"What's this rubbish he says, that there is the key to our success," Fred said. "George if you would."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," George said before tapping the parchment with his wand.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Maurder's Map," Harry said reading the words that magically appeared.

"Sweet," Samantha said.

"It helped us a lot," George stated.

"But we have decided that your needs are greater," George added.

"Wait, is that Dumbledore?" Harry said looking at the now open map which was showing Hogwarts.

"In his study, pacing, he does that a lot," Fred stated.

"So this map shows everything?" Samantha asked.

"Everything, everyone, what they're doing, and where," George replied.

"Where did you get it?" Harry asked.

"Lifted it from Filch's office, of course, first year," Fred said.

"Now, you're trying to get to Hogsmeade.," Fred confirmed. "There are several passages you can take, but we recommend this one. The Hunchbacked Witch Passage, it will take you straight into the Honeyduke's cellar."

"You better hurry up though. Filch is heading this way." George stated.

"Oh Harry, don't forget when you're done just to give it a tap and say 'Mischief managed,'" Both twins said in unison. "Otherwise anyone can read it."

"Well, let's get going then," Samantha stated.


End file.
